Vance's Verdict
by ytteb
Summary: Tim is superglued. Gibbs is drinking coffee. Vance has an announcement. How change happens at NCIS.
**Warning! Tim fans believe this story bashes Tim.**

 _17_ _th_ _April 2016. AN: Tim fans have scolded me for not including a warning that this story bashes Tim. I don't believe it does but I defer to their sensibilities and advise you that if you are a Tim fan you may not enjoy the story and shouldn't risk reading it._

"DiNozzo!" wailed McGee as he lifted his hands and his keyboard came with them.

The sound was loud enough to penetrate through Bishop's earbuds and she immediately began to rummage through her desk drawers to find the acetone which was a required accessory for all McGee's co-workers.

"You're such a child," complained Tim as he looked mournfully at his fingers. He turned to glare at Tony who gazed back limpidly. DiNozzo opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Director stalking past.

"DiNozzo! With me!" he ordered.

Tony swallowed a little nervously but jumped to his feet to follow the Director up the stairs to his office. McGee would have liked to give him the finger as he went but the keyboard prevented such digital dexterity.

Gibbs arrived soon afterwards and stoically observed Bishop gently peeling Tim's fingers off the computer keys.

Time passed. Tim began to wonder what Vance was doing or saying to Tony: this was the first time the Director had actually caught the Senior Field Agent in the middle of a prank. What might the consequences be?

Ellie had just released McGee's right hand and was beginning to work on the left when Vance came back down the stairs with Tony bobbing in his wake like a cygnet following its mother. He wore a stunned expression on his face and Tim found himself almost pitying his co-worker.

Vance cleared his throat. The squad room fell silent and all eyes turned to the Director.

"Deputy Director Jerome Craig has resigned," he announced. He cleared his throat again. "He has … er … accepted a position as host of a program on the Cooking Channel: _The Exotic and Esoteric Epicure Abroad._ He feels the need for a new challenge and says that his journeys as Deputy Director have given him a unique insight into global culinary culture."

He paused as if waiting for some response. Tim realised that Tony must be feeling very chastened not to have a quip ready. Vance cleared his throat again.

"I am sure we will all miss Deputy Director Craig's particular … gifts. He has contributed much to the work of the agency."

There was silence again as people remembered those particular 'gifts'.

"A new Deputy Director is to be appointed," continued Vance.

This was met by a slightly more highly charged silence as people considered potential candidates.

"Special Agent McGee," said the Director authoritatively.

"Sir?" said Tim.

"Are you ready to step up?"

A wave of emotion swept through Tim. He stood up proud and erect although the effect was somewhat marred by the keyboard dangling from one hand.

"Yes, Sir," he said with barely a tremor.

The Director gazed at him; weighing up his potential. Finally he nodded.

"Good," he said.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and ran an assessing eye over his team. McGee swallowed nervously as he wondered how he would cope with giving orders to Gibbs.

"Thank you, Sir," said McGee, "thank you for the opportunity. I won't let you down."

"Be sure you don't," said Vance sternly as he looked a little doubtfully at Tim's hand adornment. "Be sure you don't," he repeated.

"When do I start?" asked McGee.

"Deputy Director Craig has left with immediate effect. There are apparently some sort of molluscs in South East Asia which are at their most succulent half way through the monsoon season. Jerome wanted to go sample them as soon as possible," said the Director.

"So, soon?" said Tim.

"Yes," said Vance absently. The others wondered if he was picturing the former Deputy Director marching intrepidly through some South East Asian rainforest looking for unwary snails. Tim eased a finger off the D key and coughed in an encouraging way.

"Yes," said Leon in a more energetic tone as he asserted himself once more, "soon."

"And what will my duties be?" asked McGee feeling that if his hands had been unencumbered the Director would probably have taken him into his office to explain all this.

"Your duties?" said the Director blankly. "Oh, your duties. Special Agent DiNozzo will brief you."

"Tony?" asked McGee.

"Yes," said Vance as if it was obvious. "He's the logical person to do it."

"He is?" asked Tim.

Gibbs spoke for the first time, "he's the Senior Field Agent, McGee."

Tim nodded. A troubling possibility began to enter his mind.

"So," continued Gibbs, "he's the obvious person to tell you what the duties are."

"Of Senior Field Agent?" said Tim a little sadly.

"Yes, Special Agent McGee. You'll be stepping up to the job of Senior Field Agent on the MCRT," said Vance.

"Oh," said Tim. His better self asserted itself, "but I didn't want Tony to be demoted," he said earnestly.

"Demoted?" said Vance.

For answer Tim waved his hand now attached to the keyboard by just the F key.

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee and cast a look of something like compassion at his new Senior Field Agent.

Vance gave an offended cough. "Special Agent DiNozzo is the new Deputy Director of NCIS. I do hope you don't consider that to be a _demotion,_ Special Agent McGee?"

Tim shook his head frantically.

The Director gave him a searching look and then turned on his heel to walk majestically up the stairs.

Tony shrugged sympathetically and walked to his desk, no doubt to start getting ready to handover to his replacement.

Time seemed to stand still as people came to terms with this new reality.

Silence reigned.

BANG!

The F key finally detached itself from Tim's forefinger and the keyboard tumbled on to the desk.

 _AN: I think this is my shortest story ever! This picture of keyboarded and disappointed Tim popped into my head … I kept thinking it could be longer but the story stubbornly wanted to stay this length. As well as being my shortest story it must be one of the few where Tony doesn't say anything! All the characters are back in their box – and Tim will fit back in now that he is keyboard free._

 _Additional author's note 17/04/2016. Most of the reviews I received from Timfans were anonymous (I have deleted some) so I was unable to reply. Here is the gist of what I said to those reviewers to whom I was able to respond:_

 _I would say that the 'villain' in this story is Vance who, for whatever reason, mishandled the way in which the news about the new job roles was given out. I would also say that I did not 'bash' Tim in the story - a lot of fiction is based on a character being put in an awkward position which is what happened in this story. It was perfectly reasonable for Tim to believe that it was he who was going to be promoted and there was nothing wrong with him being proud about that. When he realised that his new role was to be SFA he quite naturally assumed that it was because Tony was going to be demoted at which point he stuck up for him and said that he didn't want that to happen. I would have thought that showed Tim in a good light._

 _Tim emerges from this story with a promotion and, Timfans will be relieved to know, unlikely ever to have to work with Tony again as the previous_ _incumbent of the Deputy Director role seemed to spend his time jetting round the world and not being in the office._


End file.
